beat_the_clockfandomcom-20200214-history
Beat the Clock (1979–1980 Version)
This is chronicling the 1979 version of Beat the Clock. Game format This version (called The All-New Beat The Clock) aired from September 17, 1979 to February 1, 1980 on CBS. In this format, two couples competed against each other and the Clock. This incarnation was the only one of the four Beat the Clock editions to originate from Los Angeles (except for the Gameshow Marathon episode). Monty Hall was named to host this version of Beat the Clock with former host Jack Narz on board as announcer and associate producer. Score Productions composed the theme song, which was performed live in the studio by a little band led by Arthur B. Rubinstein. While the models wore dresses and/or sweaters & skirts in the other two versions, the girls in this version wore polo shirts and short shorts furnished by Ruth Robbins Sportswear. Two couples competed again; one couple was dressed in red and are the returning champions and the other was dressed in green and are the challengers. Rounds 1 and 2 In rounds one and two, the couples competed against each other in a stunt worth $500 for the winner. One stunt had the women play, while the other had the men play; though the other partner sometimes had to help as well. The clock was run as a failsafe by which if neither couple completed the stunt within the time limit (usually 60 seconds), the couple nearest to finishing the stunt would win. The winner of each round's competitive stunt went on the play a solo stunt together for an additional $500. Bonus Shuffle After the first two rounds, both couples played the "Bonus Shuffle"; a round of shuffleboard on a special table which had stripes at the far end denoting $300-$1,000 in $100 increments, increasing towards the end of the table. The couple who was leading after two rounds shot first and had three pucks to shoot with, while the other couple had two. If the couples were tied going into this round, each couple had two pucks, and a coin toss determined which team shot first. The couples alternated shooting pucks, with each woman shooting first, then the men, and finally whichever member of the leading couple wanted to shoot unless there was a tie. The table had no walls around it, and any pucks which were thrown or knocked off the side or end of the table, as well as any which did not reach the first money stripe, did not count and were removed. The team whose puck that was furthest along the board at the end of play and which was touching a money stripe (there was just enough space between stripes for a puck not to touch either) won that amount and got to play the Bonus Stunt for ten times the amount. Both couples kept their winnings from the first two rounds, but these winnings were not used in determining the champions. The couple who won the Bonus Shuffle would return as champions for the next episode. If the neither team had a puck touching a money amount at the end of the game, or if the pucks were equidistant from the end of the board, the teams would play a playoff. The team with the advantage from the earlier rounds chose whether to throw first or second. Each team threw one puck. The first spot of the first puck was marked, and it was removed before the second team threw. The furthest puck touching a money amount was the winner like in the regular game. First Pilot Notes There was no money score in the first pilot as the spaces were tenfold; and only one member of the team took the shots. Bonus Stunt The winning couple played the Bonus Stunt for ten times their winning shuffleboard score, for a top prize of $10,000. A stunt would remain as the Bonus Stunt until a couple completed it or it was played five times. Theoretically, the most money a team could win in a single day was $13,000. Teams stayed on until they won $25,000 or more, or were defeated. So therefore, champs can stay on the show for a few as two days. ''The All-New All-Star Beat The Clock'' Midway into its short-lived run, the show switched to an all-celebrity format. Changes made included: * All the money the stars won went to their rooting section (a la Tattletales). * All stunts were now worth half price or $250. * If the winning team completed the bonus stunt, $1,000 went to their rooting section while the remaining money went to their favorite charity. * Both star teams remained on the show for a week. * The teams switch colors everyday. * Theoretically, the most money a celebrity team can win for their rooting section in a single day was $3,000 and a possible $9,000 to their charity. The rest of the format remained the same. Episode Status This version exists in its entirety and has aired on GSN in the past. Today it airs on Buzzr on Sunday nights thanks to the Pick & Play voting contest. See Also Beat the Clock (1950–1961 Version) Beat the Clock (1969–1974 Version) Beat the Clock (2002–2003 Version) Beat the Clock (2018–2019 Version) Category:Shows